


An Honest Laugh

by MassacrePear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eustass Kid has ADHD, Fuck Kaidou and fuck SMILE, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassacrePear/pseuds/MassacrePear
Summary: Months after the events of Wano, Kid wakes up to see something rather unexpected.





	An Honest Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Written as of chapter 944, which personally tore my heart out and threw it in a pond full of piranhas.
> 
> Please note that "Jo" is the unnamed blond mohawk + glasses pirate from Sabaody, and I've made them nonbinary because *Shrek voice* My swamp now
> 
> (if you think anything else needs to be tagged for, let me know)

Even six months down the track, the Kid Pirates have been quiet and solemn, still recovering from the psychological effects of SMILE. They've been avoiding laughing and smiling and telling jokes, and Kid gets it. Going back to being able to express other emotions – _any_ other emotion.

So Kid is surprised to wake up at – what does the clock say, 3 am? - 3 in the fucking morning to a very distinctive "FAFAFAFA” echoing down to his room. He pushes down the panic in his gut and the anxiety screaming that something is wrong and rolls out of bed, almost slipping on the floorboards as he rushes to reach Killer.

He doesn't have to run far since Killer is doubled over wheezing at the base of the stairs, Heat upside down on the bottom step and still visibly shocked from falling down them. There are grumbles and creaks as other crewmates groggily make their way to the commotion. Kid feels his mouth twitch into a smile, glad to see his partner is fine. He closes his eyes and lets out a huff, dispelling the curdling feeling in his gut, as Killer's laughter devolves into breathless giggles. Kid's chest twists fondly at the sight of Killer sliding to the floor, leaning on the wall to support his recovery. It's good to see him feeling better.

Kid's been sure to give the crew the space and time they need to recover, and he's glad to see it taking effect. They all know he's here for them, so he knew they just needed space-

Wait.

They _do_ know that... right?

“Hey.” Kid starts. Killer smothers the remnants of his amusement at the tone of Kid's voice, and the others to at Kid attentively – or as attentive as they can at 3 in the morning.

“You know you can come to me for stuff, right? Like. For comfort.” He continues. “I've been giving you space so you can recover at your own pace, but you all know I'm here for you, right?” Kid rambles on, filterless so early in the morning. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes – stupid hyperempathy – and rubs at them casually, hoping he can pass it off as rubbing his eyes awake.

He hears a small sniffle from the stairs. Heat is upright now, his head is tilted down to shadow his face and he's furiously rubbing at it with his arm. Which clearly gives away that he's crying.

Kid falters. Was it something he said, did he do something wrong? Shit did he fuck up, he had to have fucked up he always fucks up-

“Kid.” Killer calls out. Kid breaks out of the spiral and blinks himself back into the moment, trying to push past the fuzziness of doubt and depreciation. He looks to Killer, who is now standing and studying him.

“You didn't do anything wrong.” Killer says softly, walking towards Kid. “He's crying happy tears, dude.”

Kid is struggling to keep his tears in check, scrunching up his face to stop them from running. But Killer is centimetres away from him now, and has the softest expression on his face that Kid's ever seen, a happy glint in his eyes that softens the creases around them. Killer gently wraps his arms around Kid, pulling him into a hug. Kid reciprocates instantly, pressing his body into the blond and gripping hard into the thin fabric of his shirt. He loves it, the warmth and strength that Killer possesses, that solid support that always has his back. He never wants to let his best friend go.

Another warm body engulfs Kid from behind, and he lifts his head from Killer's chest to look – only to hit a chin and recoil.

“Ow.” Wire whines, adjusting to nest his head into the crook of Kid's neck. And just like that the tender moment is gone.  
Feminine giggles bubble out of Heat from the stairs, and he stands up to join the hug.

There's a shout of “Don't leave me out boss!!” And a cackle, and Kid can feel another two bodies run into the now group hug.

Heat yelps as he readjusts his legs to take the weight and prevent falling, and Wire yells out “Way to ruin the mood, numbnuts!” As if it wasn't already ruined.

Kid can hear Heat's quiet giggles in his ear as more bodies join the entanglement, with at least 3 voices protesting being woken, before learning why. Jo flings themself dramatically on top of the group, and the different angle of force sends everyone crashing to the ground in a series of thumps and swears.  
  


They all sort of just lie there for a while. A spread of people along the hallway, limbs splayed everywhere like a spilt bag of chips.

“The floor is fuckin uncomfy.” Wire moans, once again ruining the mood. Jo perks into a sitting position, ruffling their blond mohawk with a devious glint in their eyes.

“We could cuddle pile on the boss's bed.” They state, and a wave of cheers and groans move through the passage. Kid groans quietly, but his smile only broadens as Killer laughs quietly into his back. They all shuffle their way to Kid's room, his bed the biggest of everyone, but still not enough space for all of them. None of them care. They're all just sappy and tactile as they pile on top of each other, 3am logic insisting that none of them will fall out by morning – _proper_ morning.


End file.
